


Witness

by jayyxx



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, ep2x7, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: "We should break that brave little soul of yours, homie. You could've avoided all this," Kevin presses his nose to the side of his face, breathing hot into his ear, "if you'd just given me my money."Now with Russian translation.





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> uh,  
> so this is what would have happened if leon didn't save the day. I'm sorry i love u leon  
> idk why i wrote this I'm srsly sick in the head. ENJOY!
> 
> Russian translation - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5915317/15195032  
> by Heikkii. Thank you!

"We should break that brave little soul of yours, homie." 

Elliot feels Hammerhead pressed up against him, huge, as the hands behind him undo a belt, and the jeans fall. 

"You could've avoided all this," Kevin presses his nose to the side of his face, breathing hot into his ear, "if you'd just given me my money." 

Elliot squeezes his eyes shut. Hammerheads hand is popping the button on Elliot's jeans. his hand shimmies into his pants to grasp Elliot through his boxers as he cries out, but Hammerhead only grabs him harder. 

"Think about it." says Kevin as Elliot gasps loudly, unbelieving, _I'm going to be raped, I'm going to be raped._ Kevin’s hand claps hard over his mouth, cutting off his oxygen supply, throwing Elliot into a panic. 

"Nah," says another man, to his right as Hammerhead starts to pull Elliot's jeans down, "Don't assfuck him, the fucking faggot will probably like that." 

Kevin laughs loudly. "Yeah, Hammer, fuck his face." Elliot struggles, but a hand lands on his head to keep him. 

The men laugh as Hammerhead spins Elliot and throws him to the ground, landing crouched down. "Watch the alley." He grumbles to the man on his right, the man Elliot is somewhat thankful for, and he leaves. Kevin kicks at his ankles until he falls to his knees. 

"On your knees, boy." barks Kevin, and for some reason, Elliot does it. His eyes are red and the bruise on his cheek already hurts, and Hammerhead is only getting closer. Knees pressing each of Elliot's shoulders to the fence while Kevin's hand in his hair holds his face up. 

"Think about it," Kevin says again as Hammerhead pulls himself out, lining his hard cock up against Elliot's face. Elliot lets himself cry. 

"Please," he mumbles, Hammerheads fingers poke into his mouth. 

"Yah, that's it." Kevin mutters, holding his head straight now, "beg for it." Hammerhead slaps his cock against Elliot’s face, like this is some kind of shitty porno, and not a dirty gang-rape in an alley. 

Elliot sobs, shaking his head as much as he can, but Kevin's hands tighten, and Hammerhead's cock slips into his mouth. 

He struggles, pulls his chin to his chest to keep him out of his throat. Kevin yanks on his hair, but he doesn't budge. Unbothered, Hammerhead gets lower, effectively choking Elliott as he shoves hard against him. 

Elliott makes a horrendous gargled noise as the cock spears into the back of his throat, and the men praise him for the sound. His face is wet with tears, and he's never felt so, so…

"Shhh," says a new person on the scene. Elliott can't move his head, but he sees Mr. Robot out of the corner of his eyes. Elliott chokes in the second he's not paying attention. "Hey, hey, it's alright, it'll be over soon." Robot says, hand covering Elliot's on the ground. Elliot's fingers twine with his. 

"Keep your head up, fucker." barks Kevin, but Elliot can't get himself to do it. 

"C'mon," says Robot, hands easing onto his face, under his chin. Elliot didn't even know you could fit three pairs of hands on one face. Kevin yanks at his hair, but it's the soft feeling of Robot's hands that make him move. Robot tilts his head up, so the cock can slide into his throat without ramming into the back of his mouth. "There yah go, kiddo, just like that." Somehow, this is less painful, and Hammerhead groans as he slides in deep. He gags on the first couple of thrusts, sputtering and drooling. He holds his breath, looking over at Robot, who's kneeling beside Hammerhead's feet. 

Kevin sings in praise. "Yah! We knew you'd like it, huh faggot? You love choking on a cock, huh?" 

Elliot sobs, catching himself off guard and letting himself be gagged again. He panics, tightening his hand around Robot's. 

"You're okay. Breathe through your nose, c'mon." Elliot closes his eyes, listening to his voice and forces himself to breath. When he opens his eyes again, he stares up at the men above him. 

"Hey," Robot interrupts, "focus on me. I'm right here." _And thank god,_ Elliot thinks, tightening his fingers. Hammerhead's rhythm starts to break, and he's now shoving carelessly into Elliot's mouth. "He's almost done. Just a minute more." Elliot doesn't know if that's an appropriate estimate, but he wants to believe Robot, so he does. 

"Fuck," Hammerhead groans out. "He's good." 

"Yeah?" Kevin sings, smiling sinisterly "Maybe he'll be our new daily fuck." 

Elliot doesn't listen to them. Robot's thumb rubs over the back of his hand, just like in the basement cell. He focuses entirely on that movement as Hammerhead’s hips shutter, and he empties himself onto Elliot's tongue. 

This makes Elliot struggle, even as Hammerhead pushes his face to his crotch for one last ride, Elliot's slamming his hands against the back of the rapist's knees, poking him with harsh jabs of his thumbs. That, at least, gets Hammerhead to pull back far enough that he can spit onto the ground. He instantly falls from his knees, kicking his legs out in front of him, desperate to put space between them as he catches his breath. Kevin swoops in and grabs him by the jaw, forcing him to look up. 

Elliot is panting, open mouthed, covered in sweat, drool, tears and cum. 

Kevin smiles. "Well aren't you a pretty picture." 

Elliot bares his teeth. "You got what you wanted."

"No." Kevin says, pushing his thumb past Elliot's swollen lips. "You owe me 800 Bitcoins. So, let’s say you use the regular rates for a fag hooker... I'd say you've got a couple more sessions with us." 

Robot scoffs beside him. "Fuck you." 

"Oh," Kevin says, snapping his fingers at his boys guarding the alley. "Don't worry, babe, we'll fuck that bravery right out of you." And they leave. As quick as they came, one at the front making sure no one's looking, and they're gone. 

Elliot turns and vomits. Robot cringes, moving to place a hand on Elliot's back. "I'm sorry I couldn't take more of it."

Elliot leans back against the fence, looking down at himself, his jeans unbuttoned, riding low, his shirt rumbled and his ribs aching from the beat down. He wraps an arm around himself. "You did your part." 

Robot sits close to him. There's not much he can do. Elliot knows Leon will notice him missing and come looking, and he knows he'll check the alleys near the court. He knows Elliot likes to smoke tucked away in the alleys, away from peering eyes. Elliot knows he'll come. He knows it. 

Until then, he leans up to pull his jeans up over his ass, and Robots buttons them after he tries for a minute, unsuccessful because of his shaking hands. They sit in silence. Robot leans his head on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot knows he's trying to help, so he lets him. After all, Robot did have to witness this. That might even be worse than what Elliot had to go through.

Elliot knows Leon is coming. He knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a couple of works;
> 
> [I needed him, I needed you. Where were you?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8046391/chapters/18430540)
> 
> [I'll Tell You That I Am If You Tell Me I'm Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838836)
> 
> awesome stuff guys, thanks for sinning for me. 
> 
> anyways, i love u elliot and wish u the world. My Tumblr is [here,](http://ghostycas.tumblr.com) come chat! (or yell at me. i deserve it)


End file.
